Product accumulation systems are routinely used in connection with conveyors for the storage and accumulation of product which is fed from an upstream source onto conveyors. In the normal operation of this type of system, product is placed on a conveyor at the upstream location, for instance at one operational station, and then transported to a downstream location by conveyor Where the next step in the manufacture or distribution of the product is to be accomplished.
It is not uncommon that, during this process, there may be a disruption at a downstream location caused by a malfunction of machinery, some constraining problem, or other circumstance which prevents downstream machines from accepting products. Continued operation of production upstream may result in the build-up of line back pressure which could cause a further problem in permitting the unrestricted movement of product. However, if such a disruption is one which can be addressed relatively quickly, upstream product which normally would be transported to the malfunctioning location, can be received and temporarily stored by an accumulator which is integral to the system
By employing such an accumulator, the upstream machinery can continue to operate by moving product to the accumulator. Since product movement can continue, there is no build-up of line pressure. Such a system also saves the substantial time and expense which would result in having to shutdown and then restart the entire system, if no accumulator was otherwise available.
As product is being received. and retained by the accumulator, the downstream problem can be addressed. When that part of the system resumes full operation, the products stored in the accumulator are released to the downstream destination, with little downtime to the system. Products can also be received and stored at the accumulator in case there is an upstream disruption. In this case, accumulated products could be retained and sent downstream in order to keep the system operational while the upstream problem is being remedied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,287 discloses a unique product conveying and accumulation system which addresses downstream product disruptions. The system utilizes a primary conveyor designed to transport products between upstream and downstream locations and an accumulator conveyor located in the same transverse plane and aligned adjacent to the primary conveyor, Upon a disruption of production downstream or other reason to stop the downstream product flow, product is diverted onto the accumulator conveyor, where the product is recycled back to the primary conveyor for ultimate distribution of product downstream. The current invention discloses a unique addition to the system shown in the '287 Patent, while continuing to utilize the basic configuration and operation of the prior system.